


What is a title (Jamilton)

by Is_sa



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Forgive Me, I'm Sorry, I'm shit at writing, M/M, Save Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_sa/pseuds/Is_sa
Summary: Modern AU I guess?Feelings, a party, and a letter; oh my!(lol that was cheesy)





	What is a title (Jamilton)

"You're going to fall asleep standing up again, Alexander."  
"SleEP is FOR the weAk!"

 

It had been a late night for the two of us. Earlier that day, Alexander had visited me at work (which was a coffee shop downtown; luckily I was on my break when he came) to talk about… actually, I wasn't really listening. He often comes to me to rant when we're on good terms. We apparently were on good terms this week. So, Alexander was ranting about something or other when I picked out the word "party" from all the rest.  
"Party? What's this about a party?"  
"Have you not been listening to me at all?" Alexander groaned. "I said that John, Laf, Herc, and a few others are having a party tonight, and you're my ride. Did you hear me that time?"  
I smirk and roll my eyes. Typical of Alexander to make plans and not tell me before hand.   
"Alright, you idiot. I'll take you to the party." I gave in teasingly.  
"Slow down, bud. Those are fighting words." Alex narrowed his eyes and pointed one finger at me accusingly.  
I laughed and held up my hands in surrender.   
"Alright, alright." I lowered my hands I'll pick you up at seven, okay?"  
Alex beamed. "Okay. See you then!" Alex walked out still grinning. What was up with him?

It was almost seven. I was ready, so started off to Alexander's house, hoping he was wearing something at least halfway decent this time. Most other times he was a disaster, yet he always seemed to pull of the high-tops of fashion. They were just too big for him. I pulled up in front of his house. I saw him scrambling down the stairs straightening his tie. I chuckled. He hoped into the passengers side, glaring at my smirk.  
"Look, I tried my best. Just because it's not perfect-" I cut him off: "You look great, Alex." Alexander blushed. I could've sworn there was something different about him. Despite my theory, I found myself blushing as well. What in the world was up with /me/?  
We arrived at the venue of the party and entered. Lafayette, Mulligan, and Laurens were already there. They waved us over to a table near a corner, already littered with various wrappers and beer bottles. The party was going great. We joined in the festivities. I stayed away from the alcohol. I knew I couldn't get drunk and I tried to keep Alex from-  
Nevermind.

The party got over extremely late and Alexander could hardly stand. I sighed and helped him to the car. I buckled him in. I drove him home. I pulled up in front of his house and waited for him to get out. He stayed in his seat. I glanced over at him only to see that he was asleep and didn't look like he had any plans on getting back up. I sighed and got out of the car. I opened the passenger side and gently shook him awake. "Alexander," I whispered. "You need to wake up. We're at your house." He blinked awake.   
"What? Oh…" He clutched his head. Of course he had a headache  
"Ah. Can you, ah, help me inside?" I half-smiled and helped him out of the car."Of course Alexander. Let's go"  
He giggled quietly and let me lead him into the house. As soon as we got inside, his eyelids drooped and he collapsed onto the floor. I sighed; I couldn't leave him here. I picked him up bridal-style and carried him to his bedroom. I could tell where it was by the trail of papers leading from his office to a room with a twin sized bed. I looked at some of the papers. There were documents, doodles, and notes. I noticed one with my name on it in his room. I laid him down on the bed and picked up the paper.  
It was a love-letter.  
Addressed to me.   
I was shocked. It he obviously wasn't planning on sending it; there were scratches and ink blotches all over, but the words that were readable were clear. 

Dear Thomas,  
How to say this? We should be enemies but (scratch marks) no… For once, I'm at a loss for words. I'll (ink blotches)t…  
You're brown eyes are like the earth I want to live in. Your dark hair (scratches) is (ink) and the curls are absolutely the most stunning things I've encountered. You are amazing in court, truly; I find it hard to beat you. Honestly, I find it hard to concentrate on what I'm saying when I'm facing you. Your voice is like the sweetest music; I could listen to only it for the rest of my days.

The rest was scratches, ink blots, and scrambles words and letters. Thomas blushed before looking back and Alexander and replacing the letter. He gently kissed his forehead and started to walk away, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his. He turned around to see a slightly awake Alexander, who pulled him into the bed and into his embrace. It was warm and comforting. 

"You read my letter? Man that was cringy."  
"Yeah. I-I mean I read the letter, not that it was cringy... I thought it was kind of sweet, actually" I muttered the last part and snuggled in closer to Alex.   
"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't I say I was at a loss for words?"

"Heh. You're a fool to love me, Alexander."  
"Ah, but you're also a fool to love me back."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'll just leave now forgive me it's so cringy


End file.
